


A Walk to Remember

by HoneybadgerGotzNoChill



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa Love Week, F/F, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill/pseuds/HoneybadgerGotzNoChill
Summary: Love -It's most certainly a walk to remember. Clarke -the daughter of an inventor, and renowned neurosurgeon that presides as Polis' Mayor- has a passion for art, one that happens to land her in a large amount of trouble. The punishment leads her to do the unexpected, ask "Saint Lexa" for help. They say one bad apple ruins the whole bunch, but Lexa Woods doesn't seem to follow the rules of analogic science and is about to take Clarke to heights she never thought a preacher's daughter even dared to venture.





	1. Chapter 1

We are not guaranteed old age, our bodies have been dying since the moment we were conceived, and graveyards are filled with all sizes of graves. So in our whisper of smoke lives, we all experience different roads and events; some roads connect, others never will, but our journey's end, is the birth of a new legacy.

 

\------

 

Clarke glanced down at the address scribbled on the little notecard under the hurriedly written title, her brows furrowing as she redirected blue hues toward the building, it's worn down sign reflecting the name on the paper, "Yikes.." she murmured, shuffling forward and up the stone steps, toward an open door that looked like it leads you into nothing.

 

The town's community center was one of the best buildings they had, which was saying a lot since walking into it felt like the blonde was stepping into an episode of Goosebumps, or at least she had them. Few of the small town's buildings were in good condition, this being because most business were making just enough to stay open, so the school and other 'official' buildings is where most of the money went.

 

Crumpling up the little paper, she tossed it to the side to join other pieces of trash that littered the buildings dark hall, dimly lit by the light filtering in from outside the open door.

 

"Hello?" She called out, then felt immediately stupid for it because she knew that in any horror movie you never called out if you wanted to avoid the killer or monster. Of course, you also never went into the questionable building to begin with. Two for two rules down, now where was Jason?

 

Just the thought of the serial killer sent a chill up Clarke's spine and casually she glanced over her shoulder back toward the exit, and only felt slightly relieved to find it free of murderess hulking figures, of course she hesitated on looking forward again.

 

Clear of any bloodthirsty men, the blonde continued forward, eyes darting between doors that were dark until she saw one with light filtering out of the wide open doorway. Looking in, Clarke hadn't expected to find a group of people, but she didn't mind once she caught sight of a few. One she recognized from school, others probably where students too, well of course they were -anyone caught in this place in their free time looking like they're in hell or worse had to be.

Clarke zoned in on the one she recognized as she recalled her name, Raven she thought, directing her inquiry to her as she stepped into the light just outside the doorframe, "Please tell me this is the community service class for Judge Jaha."

 

A sympathetic smirk crossed the olive skinned girl's plush lips as she shook her head, "No sweetheart, that's down the hall in the theater." The other's snickered at Raven's tone as if Clarke was her daughter that needed to be gently told that her favorite zoo exhibit was closed for the day. Raven smiled and Clarke returned a bashful one as she stepped back from the threshold like an uninvited vampire.

 

"Thanks," she said before returning to the hall in search of the theater.

 

"Theater?" she mumbled to herself. "They better not be expecting me to do no dumb acting shit..." she spat through gritted teeth.

 

All the other doors Clarke came to were closed and the lights off, then she turned at the end into a small alcove, finding a door that voices floated from.

 

Sighing heavily, she shuffled toward and opened it, not even stepping forward or looking at any faces, "This Judge Jaha's community service class?"

 

Clarke was answered by an elderly woman's voice, "I prefer for you to think of this as an opportunity to express yourself creatively. Without getting into trouble," she added, causing Clarke's blue hues to turn on the woman slightly annoyed. 

 

Recognizing the school's drama teacher, she groaned inwardly, "Art is creative. It isn't my fault it wasn't appreciated." Not to mention the other damages the blonde had caused in her late night graffiti event.

 

Clarke walked in and looked at those sitting in a nice circle with only two seats open. By her perception, they were all nerds, "What did the nerd brigade possibly do?" her question was to no one in particular.

 

"Nothing," One of them pipes up in a defensive tone, and her eyes honed in on this brunette who sat rather authoritative in her chair, staring back with fierce green eyes. "This is where drama meets after school."

 

"What, are you the head honcho or something?" Clarke immediately throws out, like a trip wire had been activated and she had to defend herself from this commanding figure. "Do I gotta go through you to get my stamp of approval?" Curt and venomous, it was not a good first impression for sure, but these were kids from school so first impressions had already been made ages ago. What's with trying to change however they thought now?

 

"Wasn't that the point of your mural's and destruction of the school's sign statement?" she questioned right back with a raised brow. Clarke saw some smirks on a few faces, others were just annoyed, the blonde just huffed aggravatedly in response as she took a seat. She chose the seat farthest from the girl who'd chosen to speak up. It didn't surprise her they'd known about her getting into trouble, it was a small town and school, you couldn't cough without everyone knowing.

 

The brunette didn't spend a lot of time looking at Clarke, in fact, she didn't spend any. Rolling her eyes, even more agitated, she folded her arms. She felt the heat in her cheeks growing hotter as she felt the stares she couldn't see, focusing on her one outstretched leg as their drama teacher spoke, "So this year's play is self written by one of our own, Mr. Monty Green. As writer, I am giving him the reins of the production, Monty." With that, a dark haired male who looked the stereotypical part, stood and smiled at their teacher then thanked her. Kiss ass.

 

"So because this is my first play, and because of the role requirements, I've chose Lexa Woods as lead female. Due to lack of females in our drama class, given the last minute new addition, Griffin you're second."

 

The blonde's brows furrowed as her head snapped up, "Hold up. I just got here, and I am not an actress. Put me in the whatever it's called, the not scene stuff." Clarke said, struggling for the job's title.

 

"The backstage crew?" the boy offered.

 

"Yeah, that!"

 

"Well, that's fi-" he started, but was cut off.

 

"Not what will happen. Monty has said he needs you Clarke, and the show must go on." The teacher said dramatically, causing her to roll her eyes, especially when Monty tried to tell the teacher the part really was for a male. Not to mention he would have to re-write because of how the town would react to two females in a romantic play, and so much would have to be changed, and he just didn't know if there was time- blah blah blah.

 

"I thought this was a class of creativism?" Clarke interjected finally, mostly just to shut up the babbling nerd. "Gonna let a bunch of old school pricks crush what could be a master piece?"

 

Everyone was looking at Clarke, but she just shrugged as she eyed the doubtful male standing across the room from her, "Lexa's father wouldn't allow her to be in it, and we need her." Monty argued. Clarke saw the brunette shifting in her seat from the corner of the blonde’s eye, the other’s eyes downcast and finally Clarke connected the name to face. Lexa Woods, daughter of Titus Woods the only preacher in their town. He was a very religious and strict man who tried to instill the same into his daughter. No wonder the jumper dress and sweater were familiar looking, she was the school's punchline to most all their jokes. If you were getting called a wuss you were getting called a Lexa.

 

Clarke replied to the boy with raised hands in defeat, then looked to the teacher with bored eyes, "Can I go?"

 

"No, you've got to stay for the entire period and we will discuss the play while also going over excercises."

 

"And I'll have revisions out to everyone tomorrow at school," Monty sighed, reluctant to tell us this.

 

Clarke groaned, slumped more in her seat running a hand through her long blonde locks that ended with light pink at the tips, shooting a glare at the brunette whose smile was on the verge of a smirk and looking right at her. Clarke shoved her hands into her pockets forcefully, it was all she could do to keep from getting up and slapping the smile right off Lexa's face.

 

The time had been spent doing nothing more than letting each person make a fool of their self while they attempted to act a character out of one movie or show in a scene from another. For instance, Lexa had gotten The Doctor meeting the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz, and guess who had to be Scarecrow. Up until that point, Clarke had contentedly been mapping out the room, making images out of cracks and stairs in the surroundings, humming silently to herself the most recent tune that was stuck in her head.

 

"Come on, don't tell me you've never watched The Wizard of Oz..." Lexa had said incredulously after Clarke's multiple protests.

 

A scowl came over the blonde's features, "Of course I have, it's a classic. I'm just surprised you have." She huffed as she pushed herself up, Lexa didn't answer, and instead shifted her gaze away. Guess she shouldn't know what it even is; rebel. "I'm not singing though," Clarke grumbled in addition, recalling that was one of the big moments of that scene.

 

Lexa's small smirk returned as she moved to stand at the beginning of an invisible yellow brick road and fixed the non existent bowtie. Clarke stood where she was, slightly hunched with one hand in her pocket.

 

"Clarke, you're the Scarecrow, not a lazy teenager with terrible posture." The teacher piped up and the blonde rolled her eyes as she lifted her arms, stretching them out parallel to the ground.

 

Lexa was struggling Clarke could see, to wipe away the smirk, but once the teacher called for the scene to start it was as if it had never been there. No wonder Monty had chosen her to be lead female, from what Clarke could see as Lexa acted out her character -again brought surprise Lexa even knew who he was-, she was the only decent one among their little theater group. Clarke couldn't remember the entire scene it having been so long since she'd watched the movie, so she became one of those that were making a fool of themselves which aggravated her, enough so that she left without finishing the scene.

"See you in fifth period, Clarke!" the teacher had cooed after the blonde's retreating figure, and it didn't even really register as she lifted her hand in a dismissive wave, stepping out of the room then heading for the building's exit. Clarke grumbled the entire way there about how Jaha had managed to give her the worst punishment ever.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after getting home from the community center, Clarke's mother had surprised them with a visit.

 

Abby was usually busy running her residency program at the hospital or sitting in on meetings as the mayor, neither Clarke or her father saw the political doctor much; hospitals have comfy on call rooms. So when they did see her, they always tried to make the best of it, especially the family dinners. Most of those though unfortunately ended in a new reason for Clarke and Abby not to talk.

 

This family dinner conversation had consisted of her dad trying to talk about his latest invention, then getting interrupted by Abby so Clarke could be drilled on school and Clarke trying to redirect the conversation to her father or giving biting replies to her mom.

 

Clarke was a smart girl, but she just didn't apply herself, not since getting to high school and her grades suffered enormously because of it. This was unacceptable for a Neurologist's daughter that was expected to go to big Ivy League schools, which was why Clarke had hopes only to make it into her father's alma mater where her parents could pull strings and why more of the two women’s conversations ended on in bad terms. Of course with her grades like they were, she'd need a lot of pull, which was why her mother had suggested Clarke run for student president a while back. "It will look good on your college applications," she'd said in defense of the idea. It wasn't meant to be a punishment, but Clarke felt like it was, until they discussed a call Abby had gotten from Judge Jaha. In addition to being apart of the play, Clarke was going to pay for the school a new sign from her own pocket, which she will earn through a temporary job Abby had gotten Clarke at Howard Murphy's hardware store.

 

With family dinner in mind, Clarke attended school the following day -all day- with Principal Kane keeping a close eye on her, especially since tomorrow the student president would be announced. 

 

She'd gone through the school day sulking because of the new schedule, even though it was a one class change, she hated giving up her art. As promised in fifth period Monty had new copies of the play and though every one wanted to delve into it, the teacher promised a run through the next day.

 

In science class she'd teamed up with her best friend Wells Jaha -no hard feelings- and together they messed up the chemistry experiment royally when the teacher stepped out. His way of trying to cheer her up. The little glass graduated cylinder spewed like a shaken soda, going everywhere, including all over Lexa Woods when she'd tried to swoop in to the rescue.

 

Clarke's mood was a bit sour after that, only because Lexa had saved Wells and her a trip to Kane's office, and to boot it didn't bug Lexa that Clarke wasn't even grateful toward the girl. Lexa just accepted it, smiled and moved on. That was what really got under her skin, it wasn't normal, Lexa wasn't.

 

Clarke was only grateful when the day was over, until Kane was standing right outside the front doors to remind her about going to Howard Murphy's store, courtesy of her mother. As if borrowing her dad's eco friendly, ugly green toyota wasn't embarrassing enough; with the principal's eyes locked on her, Clarke marched right to it, passed the taunts of her "friends," when Bellamy approached her with that charming crooked smile he often liked to flash -especially toward Clarke- she stopped with her hand on the handle teetering on the edge, "Not now Bellamy, I've got places to be."

 

"Like where? More school's to vandalize, princess? C'mon Clarke, the group's headed over to the plant tonight to unwind, I think you could use a bit of that." The tall male leaned against the car's frame, blocking her chance of escape and causing her to have to talk.

 

"Maybe. I'll text you." It was a moment later before Bellamy seemed to take this as a satisfying answer and moved just enough for her to crack open the door.

 

"I expect you there," he says, winking. She had to smile in order to keep the bile from rising any farther than her throat. Ever since her breakup with her junior year boyfriend Finn, anything flirtatious from Bellamy was more nauseating than usual, since now he believed there was a chance to be more than friends.

 

"We'll see," she replied, forcing the car door open more and in turn the dark haired boy, then she slipped in. Bellamy nodded and backed away, watching Clarke start the car then back out. 

 

Had Wells had seen that, he’d have been on Bellamy in seconds, but the star football player was busy at practice getting his team on Clarke’s side in the voting area and their girlfriends -along with a step closer to the playoffs. She was just glad to have him on her side, it made this election relatively in the bag given her other two running mates - Zoe Monroe and Bryan Foreman. 

 

Bryan was someone Clarke knew wasn't going to win, right off the bat. He was the kind of kid who picked lint off your shirt while he talked to you. He was a good student, sat in the front row, raised his hand to answer every question and theoretically knew everything. That's one of the reasons Finn and Bellamy used to shoot spitballs at him.

 

Zoe Monroe was another matter. She was a good student as well. She'd served on the student council for the first three years and was student president the previous year, the only mark against her was she was slightly on the unattractive side. As harsh as it was, Clarke knew not any of the guys would vote for her. Meaning the presidency was virtually Clarke’s.

 

Most unlike she truly wanted and rather like a responsible adult, Clarke went to the hardware store where she spent her entire afternoon until eight that night, stocking shelves in the storefront or unpacking boxes in the back.

 

When she got home, her mother was there and more than delighted to hear the layout to the presidential election, for once allowing Clarke and her to part on a happy note -especially since these rare two night in a rows happen often. 

 

Next day in her first period, the blonde ran over the last few weeks in her head as the announcements were read. Clarke had attended all the debates like she was supposed to, handed out all those dumb “what I’ll do if I'm elected” fliers, but in the end she was sure it was Wells who helped get her the win. Athletic vote was critical in Polis High since it was such a small student body and jocks made up most of them. 

 

Not a single class gave any recognition of Clarke’s new title, and frankly she didn't care, the only one that seemed compelled to do so was the drama class.

 

One step into the room and everyone was clapping and cheering like she'd just won the Nobel Prize. She wanted to shrink into a corner when one of the students dramatically swooned as she passed to her seat. 

 

Finally Mrs. Kane regained control and calmed the class, “It is an honor, Madam President.” Clarke rolled her eyes and slid down a bit in her seat. “Now I hope everyone has brought your scripts, because today, we begin!” 

 

Clarke didn't. Her script was sitting at home on her desk where she'd tossed it last night along with other pieces of paper from her bag, she wasn't about to admit to this though, especially when Monty began naming parts. 

 

Lexa got some mystery girl and the lead girl went to Costia Santos, which made Clarke wonder where she fit into it. Thankfully, Monty the Mind Reader, gave a summary. 

 

Jasper Jordan -Monty’s best friend- is playing the role of a man named Tom Thornton who owns this little club, his girl is Costia Santos whose name is Lucille and does not enjoy that her man is a gambler and losing their money, so Lucille threatens to leave Tom. One of Tom’s skills is being a hustler, and he happens to hustle the club right into Margot Evers’ lap which is unfortunately, Clarke. Margot keeps the club afloat for a good bit, but before she can realize what's been done, she's already sinking, then in walks her last hope out of the rain -the mystery singer- Lexa. Lexa sings, problems are solved and the club is saved, the end. Not romantic like Monty wanted, but still made for a good story Clarke supposed, if you can stomach it.

 

This more than detailed summary given by Monty actually relieved Clarke a bit, the part of Margot seemed small enough and didn't come until later in the play, so today and a few days after she should be safe. Not only that, but she could spend less time with the nerd brigade and more time working off that sign. 

 

She was not looked at again another time that entire class period once they began the first scene, it was only after when they got up to go did someone purposefully fall into step with her so they could speak, “So, have you thought of a theme idea for the meeting?”

 

Clarke looked beside her and wanted to die, of course. “What meeting?” She asked Monty.

 

“Student council meeting for the homecoming dance. It's kind of the biggest meeting of the school year besides prom of course.” Clarke's face paled slightly from its natural tan color. She had completely forgotten about the dance, and that it was the student president’s responsibility. “Hey Clarke, you okay?” she heard Monty ask distantly. 

 

It wasn't until then Clarke realized what she'd gotten herself into, and last she heard most everyone already had dates for the dumb dance even though it hadn’t been planned yet.

 

By the end of her first meeting after school she'd managed to accomplish reigning in the geeks and have them compromise on something the cooler kids might actually enjoy; a 50s style dance, when smokes, gangs, beer and babes were hot on the list.

 

Now she just needed a date. Her ex Finn was out of the question, due to the fact he started dating mechanic-smart-as-hell, Raven Reyes. Bellamy wouldn't be so bad if Bellamy wasn't so nauseatingly into her and made their friendship awkward. 

 

This left Clarke exactly six weeks to find a date. She started with the top bachelors and worked her way down, receiving rejection after rejection because she was genuinely just too late to the asking. The pickings began to get slim and by the time she reverted to asking girls to go as friends -given the small population of her school- nearly everyone was picked, didn't want to go to the dance or just didn't want to go with her. 

 

By the last week she was real desperate, not to mention on the hot seat for her being terrible at acting and would be the reason the play would bomb according to everyone but one -none of the after school practices helped, especially when she could hardly attend them. She didn’t much care about that as much as how she was going to be the first student council president without a date to the homecoming dance and that would leave her on puke duty, Clarke was not going on puke duty. 

 

That night she found herself going through last year's yearbook, looking at the seniors and contacting the ones still around the little town.

 

At one point, her dad came in to try and offer help, “Y’know honey, it won't be a problem for me to go with you to the dance. I made a breakthrough on my latest work, I think I can afford the night off.” 

 

Clarke smiled at her dad, even though it stung a little that even he didn't think she could get a date, “Thanks, Dad.”

 

After he left, Clarke resorted back to the yearbook, looking at the juniors. Dates or busy, all of them, except… The blonde’s blue hues lingered on the smiling brunette. So plain looking, yet something just drew you in. Ask the adults and they'd say it's her kindness and faith, the kids would probably say fear that God would strike you dead for disrespecting one of his saints which Lexa had to be. Underneath her picture, Clarke saw her dream: to see a miracle. 

 

Frustrated she threw the yearbook off the bed onto the floor and laid back sighing as she stared up at the ceiling. Slowly she came to the realization though as she thought, Lexa was her only option. She was sweet, not bad looking, wouldn't exactly be going for that reason anyways but it didn't hurt. She'd most likely say yes, she’s hardly ever been known to say no, and that's why Clarke has reason to worry. 

 

What if she’d already said yes to someone? Her last hope to avoid a night that would be worse than death without a date, lay in Lexa Wood’s hands. Clarke never thought she’d see the day.

 

She had trouble sleeping that night, different scenarios of being at the dance alone or trying to ask Lexa and being rejected bounced around her mind like a pinball. 

 

Next morning at school, she tried to find her before it started to have the best chance of being first, but didn't have any luck and the day wore on especially slow when Lexa wasn't in fifth or their science class then Clarke had to go to the Hardware store. 

 

Sometimes, Lexa was absent from school because she was up at their sister school or the orphanage helping them, and of course as any good student would we’ve all tried to do the same. The only difference is the principal wasn't fooled by us and easily could trust Lexa not to be ditching classes to hang out at a diner or by the beach. 

 

After the arranged shift at the store ended, Clarke didn't even bother taking the scenic route to avoid being seen leaving it, she took the fastest possible to Lexa’s, though as she was slowing to park a thought struck. Driving up the street and parking around the corner, she got out and ran back to Lexa’s, right up the step nearly tripping into the door. When she knocked, she half expected someone other than the residents of the house to answer and that made her stomach twist, but no, no one came to the door. 

 

Clarke ended up being informed from a neighbor across the street they were out and wouldn’t be back for a little bit longer. She thought about just waiting there, but looking down and seeing herself she thought better. She would try to catch Lexa tomorrow.

 

When Clarke didn’t see Lexa before school again the next day, she started to worry she wouldn’t get a chance to ask at all, but around fifth period she spied the brunette talking with Monty before class which took away her chance of pulling Lexa aside to privately speak to her. Today they worked on the scenes for Tom and Margot, and by the end, Clarke thought she saw their teacher wiping her eye of a tear -and it wasn’t from happiness. 

 

Monty wanted to get into a director-actor session as soon as the bell had rung, causing her to lose sight of Lexa by the time she managed to finally wrestle herself out of the situation and back into a world where things made sense. Now Clarke would have to wait until after school since every other class they would be so busy in. 

 

Wells was enjoying teasing Clarke about not having a date, but at the same time he’d tried to set her up with someone from other schools but when you’re surrounded by small towns the pickings go fast. 

 

After school Clarke waited as long as she could for it to clear enough she would be missed having the conversation with the preacher’s daughter, and found her standing in front of her open locker immersed in a book it looked. The Holy Bible if Clarke had to guess, “Lexa.” 

 

The brunette looked behind her a second later then shook her head with a little smile as she turned her eyes back to the book inside, “What do you want, Griffin?” Assuring her place before closing the book she began to gather up her things, “I’ve known you for years and you’ve never been the one to come up first and say hello.”

 

“I need help with my lines,” so not exactly the most important state of business she needed to get off the table, but Clarke supposed it was a start.

 

Lexa closed the door to her locker and turned on the blonde, “Clarke Griffin’s asking me for help?” Now she was starting to regret it, maybe Lexa wasn’t as good as they say because it was starting to sound like she was reveling in this. 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded.

 

“M’kay,” Lexa said with the sense of finality and seriousness. “I’ll pray for you.” she said then slipped away from Clarke, turning the corner to walk down a different hall headed toward the front doors.

 

“Lexa, no look, I-” Clarke began in a desperate manner as she started to follow Lexa, looking around as she did, but was cut off.

 

“You’ve obviously never asked anyone for help before have you?” Lexa questioned, looking to the blonde that fell into step beside her. Clarke was silent at the question, because the stubborn independent girl hadn’t. If she could get it done, she’d do it alone, if she couldn’t she’d try to anyways. “A request like yours requires flattery and groveling,” Lexa stopped and turned on Clarke to add quickly and on a more serious note to show she hadn’t really meant the first bit, “It can’t be all about you, it has to be for the common good of everybody.”

 

“It is for the common good of everybody, okay? Monty Green deserves the best!” And Clarke deserved not to look like a complete idiot in front of the whole town. She looked at Lexa with almost the look of a lost puppy, “Please?”

 

“On one condition,” she said.

 

A bit of relief began to wash over Clarke, what was she so worried about again, Lexa says yes to everyone. She waited, steadied herself and hoped it wasn’t something too awful, “Anything.”

 

“You have to promise you won’t fall in love with me.” Clarke knew she was kidding by the way Lexa laughed and had to admit that Lexa had a pretty good sense of humor.

 

The blonde snorted quietly and nodded, “Not going to be a problem.”

 

The remark didn’t seem to hurt or phase Lexa at all, “Great, I’ll see you at my house this afternoon.”

 

She was about to respond when she remembered the work she had to do, not to mention the early set up for the dance tomorrow night. The dance! “Oh um, I actually have a bit of work to do, maybe we can start next week?”

 

“Of course, Monday afternoon then. I’ll see you then, Clarke.” 

 

Lexa nodded and started to walk off, but Clarke called out “Wait!” Now she felt like she was really pushing her luck. The brunette turned with an arched brow, “The dance is tomorrow night, and I know this is very last minute but I was kind of wondering, if you would go with me as a friend?”

 

Lexa was a little surprised at first, but then she glanced away, the long pause and look of critical thought on her features made Clarke want to just fall in a ditch to die. This seemed like punishment though from God Himself for behaving such a way toward Lexa all these years. All the times she’d teased her or called her father a fornicator -the man preached on it practically every Sunday- or simply made fun of her behind her back. Just when Clarke was feeling sick to her stomach about the whole thing and wondering how she could avoid puke duty for five hours, Lexa turned and faced her again with a slight smile.

 

“Well I hadn’t really planned on going and I’d have to talk to my father, of course, but if he said it was okay then I’d love to.” 

 

“Great.” Clarke said and watched the other walk away. Never in a million years did she think Lexa would have been a choice in anything the blonde did, yet she felt like the laughing stock of the universe when Lexa ended up being the only sound choice.


End file.
